goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Otter Network
The Orange Otter Network is a cable television network that airs original GoAnimate programs and other acquired programs. It was created by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343. It's aired for kids, teens and adults. It even has a news show called Orange Otter News. Orange Otter Network's Preschool Club *Blue's Clues *Sesame Street *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Arthur *Little Bear *Thomas & Friends *PB&J Otter *Big Bag *Bill Nye the Science Guy * Out of the Box *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Get-Along Gang *Ovide and the Gang *Maple Town *The Magic School Bus *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Lumpkin's Play-Place (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Baby Sophie (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Sing Along with Joyce and Jane (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Art with Ann (Orange Otter Network Original Series) * The Kids Of GoAnimate! (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon *SpongeBob SquarePants * The Harveytoons Show * Noveltoons * Looney Tunes * Popeye *The Powerpuff Girls *Pokémon (anime) *Phineas and Ferb *Total Drama series *Popples (1986 series) *Rocko's Modern Life *Littlest Pet Shop *Shirt Tales *Kissyfur *The Raccoons *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gravity Falls *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Batman: The Animated Series *Recess * House of Mouse * Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Rugrats *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Mixels *The WilliamWill2343 Super Show (Orange Otter Network Original) *Sophie the Otter's Adventures in the World of GoAnimate (Orange Otter Network Original) *Olingual (Orange Otter Network Original) *Ask Sophie the Otter (Orange Otter Network Original) *Funtimes with Friends (Orange Otter Network Original) *Wildlife Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) (Ended in late 2015 due to lack of popularity) *Decade Dingoes (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Sherlock Otters (Orange Otter Network Original) * The All-New Wild Puffalumps(Orange Otter Network Original) * Go Go Jared! (Orange Otter Network Original) * Comedy World (Orange Otter Network Original as of 2014) *Puffle Trouble * R.o.b.o * Ernest For Hire * will wolf * classic will wolf Shorts *Sports Cartoons *Cartoons That Never Made It *Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained Orange Otter Network's Grounded Galaxy *Barney Gets Grounded *Anabelle Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *The Stooge Family *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *David Smith Gets Grounded *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *Someone Else Gets Grounded *Dora Rocks Gets Grounded *Warren Cook Gets Grounded *RealCook And WarrenGirl Gets Grounded *The Best of Penny and Mitch Gets Grounded *Dan Hamming Gets Grounded *Brandi and the Friends Get Grounded *Sister Jigglypuff Gets Grounded *The Wiggles Gets grounded *Baby Show Gets Grounded *GreenGoblinFan2014 Gets Grounded *ElectroComedian1992 Gets Grounded *Fat Jelly's Grounded Tales (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Retro Crew Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *Annachanish's Alice Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Troublemakers' Grounded Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) *Moe and Joe Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) * Darkwell Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) * Wilde Wolf's Grounding Life (Orange Otter Network Original) Orange Otter Network's Adult Animation Apartment *Family Guy *South Park * Goosebumps *Drawn Together *The Simpsons *Beavis and Butthead *American Dad *The Cleveland Show *Bob's Burgers *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *King of the Hill *Metalocalypse *Brickleberry *Celebrity Deathmatch *Happy Tree Friends *Undergrads *The David and Barry Show *The Barney Bunch (Orange Otter Network Original) *Teletubbyland Human (Orange Otter Network Original) *No Way Out Insanity (Orange Otter Network Original) *Top Stick Orange Otter Network's Movie Mania *Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys series *Disney Movies *Wallace And Gromit Movies * DreamWorks Movies * Warner Bros. Movies * Sony Pictures Movies *Paramount Movies *Marvel Cinematic Universe *Star Wars Trilogy *Star Trek Movie Trilogy *Indiana Jones Trilogy *Back To The Future Trilogy *Go!Animate: The Movie *GoAnimate: The Movie 2 * GoAnimate: The Movie 3 * Comedy World: The Movie * Any Comedy World TV specials Orange Otter Network's Sitcom Street *Girl Meets World *Boy Meets World *Full House *The Brady Bunch *Gilligan's Island *Family Ties *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air *All That *Hannah Montana *Lizzie McGuire *Saved by the Bell *Family Matters *Step by Step *Happy Days *I Love Lucy *Modern Family *Disneyist (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *YouTube Master (Orange Otter Network Original Series) * GoComedy Tales *Xaio Xaio! Orange Otter Network's Sci-Fi Frenzy *The Outer Limits *The Twilight Zone (1956 TV Series) *Stargate SG-1 *Doctor Who *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Defiance *The X-Files *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise *Blastronauts (Orange Otter Network Original Series) * GoAnimate X (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Orange Otter Network's Drama City *General Hospital *Charlie's Angels *Scandal *Castle *Grey's Anatomy *The Love Boat *The Streets of San Francisco *Lost *Agent Carter *Matlock *The Young and The Restless *Once Upon a Time *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Adam-12 *ER *CHiPs *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *Dragnet *Little House on the Prairie *Crystal's Life (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Schedule Orange Otter Network Schedules Category:Television Networks Category:Orange Otter Network